Peter Parker
History Early Life Peter was born to Richard and Mary Parker, a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists who were working on a top-secret project that was eventually their downfall, as they were attacked by a member of the terrorist group Hydra, with the struggle ending in a plane crash that killed everyone on board. The now orphaned Peter was taken in by his aunt May and uncle Ben and lived a good chunk of his life with them. At some point, Peter also met and befriended Harry Osborn, heir of the Osborn fortune, and Gwen Stacy, a very intelligent young lady who Peter eventually developed a crush on. Later on in his life, Peter and his friends would enroll at Midtown High School and Peter would meet his most persistent rival throughout the years, Flash Thompson. The two clashed heads often, though nothing too big came out of it. With Great Power When Peter was fifteen-years-old Midtown High would go on a field trip to a small science lab that prided itself on its experiments with radiation. They were ready to show the class a test run of one of their machines but, unbeknownst to anyone, a spider had gotten into the testing room. The spider was accidentally bombarded with radiation and, in a panic, it bit the closest thing it could find: Peter. This single bite would change Peter's entire life going forward as, after resting for two days, he gained the abilities and strength of a spider. Peter began using his powers for self-gain at first, such as volunteering in an underground wrestling match and showing up for a day-time talk show to show off his powers, but everything would take a sudden turn when Peter decided to not stop a robber who had just mugged a random man. Peter returned home and was told Ben had been shot and killed and, in a blind rage, he went out and hunted down the robber, beating him to a pulp before finally unmasking him and discovering it was the same man Peter had let go free. And, after finding this out, Peter finally realized that with great power there must also come great responsibility. Becoming Spider-Man Peter would adapt his persona of Spider-Man wrestling persona into a vigilante identity and begin fighting crime against street-level thugs while also working at the Daily Bugle under his abnormally angry boss J. Jonah Jameson in order to help May with money problems after Ben's death. Peter wouldn't face his first true supervillain until six months into his career, at which point Adrian Toomes, AKA Vulture, finally showed his face. Peter's defeat of Vulture would become his biggest accomplishment at the time, gaining him fame across New York. However, with his newfound fame, there came a sudden rise in criminal activity and people trying to challenge him including, but not limited to, Sandman, Rhino, Electro, Scorpion, Shocker, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus, and his arch-foe Green Goblin. Peter would also begin working at Connors Labs alongside one of his idols, Dr. Curt Connors, Gwen and his childhood friend Eddie Brock whose parents also died during the plane crash that claimed the lives of Peter's parents. Several of his enemies were also assembled by the before mentioned Doctor Octopus in order to form a recurring threat of Peter's, the Sinister Six, which is a team consisting of six criminals usually led by Octopus. Peter's young love life would also take a sudden rise, as at age sixteen he would take Daily Bugle secretary Betty Brant to homecoming and would later go on to date a former bully of his, Liz Allan, for a short time. However, the most important person Peter would meet around this time was his future wife, Mary Jane Watson. The Black Suit & Venom Peter was eventually fired from his job at Connors Labs, with the reason being that he seemingly ran away to take pictures of Connors as The Lizard. In reality, Peter was fighting against The Lizard as Spider-Man and was taking pictures on the side. However, Peter was unable to tell them this due to his secret identity and his relationship with Eddie soured. Sometime after this, Jameson's son, John, returned home after a long trip in space with an odd ooze that was discovered to be intelligent and given to Connors Labs for testing. Fascinated by the possibility of seeing an alien lifeform, Peter entered Connors Labs and saw the elusive cat burglar known as Black Cat attempting to steal the alien. Peter fought Black Cat in an attempt to save the alien, but it ended up escaping and bonding itself to Peter. This turned Peter's entire suit black, though this came in handy and it made it very easy to prove his innocence when the Chameleon started impersonating him, planning on robbing a boat with the help of his henchmen Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason. While in possession of the suit, Doc Ock would form the Sinister Six for the first time, consisting of Ock, Shocker, Rhino, Sandman, Vulture, and Electro. Peter was defeated by the Six but managed to escape and fell asleep. The next morning, Peter saw reports of him defeating the Sinister Six despite having no memory of facing them again, causing him to wonder if the suit was somehow controlling him. However, these concerns were pushed to the side when he discovered that May had suffered a heart attack during the first Sinister Six fight. Peter visited his aunt in the hospital, though he had become incredibly cold to everyone around him, including Eddie, who had lost his job and was expelled from his university due to the alien going missing. After the visit, Peter realized how out-of-character he was acting and realized the suit was responsible, realizing that it is a symbiote trying to take his body over. Peter would go to a church bell tower where he had a mental battle with the suit, eventually coming out on top. Peter returned the suit and attempted to freeze it to death, though it survived and bonded itself to Eddie, causing Eddie to become Venom. Eddie went on to attack Peter and started doing everything in his power to destroy Peter and his loved ones, with the two's rivalry coming to a head during a parade where Peter convinced the symbiote he wanted it back only to trap it in a jar and bury it under concrete. Shortly after this, Gwen and Peter would officially begin dating. University Years Peter graduated from Midtown High and went on to attend Empire State University. Thanks to his constant defeats of the previously mentioned criminals, Peter was getting a lot of attention and, thanks to this, he began meeting and teaming up with other heroes, such as Iron Man and Doctor Strange. However, Peter's newfound popularity also caused many gangsters and mob bosses to take notice of him, including a branch of the infamous Maggia led by Silvermane and a consistent thorn in Peter's side, the elusive Kingpin of Crime, the latter of which was responsible for the creation of some of Peter's recurring enemies. Most of Peter's university life was a war between himself and the Kingpin as Kingpin repeatedly threw villains at Peter and Peter consistently attempted to figure out who he was. Peter's university life also saw many long-running events in Peter's life, including a period of time where he had six-arms while fighting the pseudo-vampire Morbius. At some point during his college life, Peter also became a host of the Uni-Power of Captain Universe. Peter's team-ups with other heroes eventually led to him teaming up with the Avengers due to S.H.I.E.L.D. capturing the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven, Sandman, and Vulture in an attempt to turn them into a team of government-controlled supervillains. However, they ended up escaping and tacking control of several nuclear devices, ending with Peter and the Avengers defeating the six and Peter becoming a reserve Avengers member. Death of the Stacys Near the end of Peter's college life, many unfortunate things happened to him including his identity almost being exposed, and the discovery that Harry's father, Norman Osborn, was actually the Green Goblin during Peter's team-up with the Avengers. However, the worst thing that happened to him was the death of his best friend, Gwen Stacy, and her father, George. George's death happened just before Gwen's. At the time, Doctor Octopus had escaped prison and assembled a new Sinister Six to try and kill Peter. The team consisted of Ock, Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, Kraven, and Vulture, all of which were hard-hitters. Eventually, Peter managed to defeat the six in a battle at a power plant after getting back-up from George himself, who had gathered a small army of police officers. Knowing how little of a chance they had, most of the six surrendered. However, Ock went into a mad rampage and attempted to impale Peter, with George jumping in the way to save him. Peter defeated Ock and did his best to help George, but it ended up being useless. George took his final moments to reveal to Peter that he knew he was Spider-Man and to ask him to take care of Gwen. No one was there when George saved Peter and so many rumors flew about what happened, with the most damaging one being that Peter himself killed Stacy. This rumor led to a short-lived rivalry with heroes attempting to capture him, including the Human Torch, Iceman, and the upcoming hero the Prowler. To make matters worse, Harry was exposed as having an addiction to an unidentified substance and had been using it to cheat at football. The formula put Harry in a terrible state mentally and, seeing his son like this, Norman's mind officially broke. Norman kidnapped Gwen and took her to George Washington Bridge to lure Peter out. The two had a short battle that ended in Norman tossing Gwen off the bridge to win the fight. Peter caught Gwen but she was already dead by the time he pulled her up. Norman took the time to gloat and mock Peter before leaving, with Peter swearing he'd kill Norman for this. Peter's newfound hatred of Norman caused him to blow off Mary Jane when she tried to comfort him and to become obsessed with defeating Norman. After tracking Norman down, Peter fought and almost killed him but eventually came back to his senses. Peter tried to leave Norman for police but, in a last-ditch effort to kill Peter, Norman summoned his Goblin Glider and tried to impale him but Peter dodged the attack and Norman was stabbed with his own glider, apparently killing himself. Peter was blamed for the death of both of the Stacys as well as the death of Norman Osborn, a rumor which caused more heroes to go after him. The Heroes for Hire, then consisting of Iron Fist and Power Man, were hired by Harry Osborn to kill Spider-Man and the murderous vigilante Punisher went after Peter thanks to an anonymous tip. Days before graduation, Harry finally fell off the deep end due to both his drug-affected mind and his growing hatred of Spider-Man, who he had discovered was Peter. Harry donned his father's Green Goblin costume and kidnapped many people, including Aunt May and Mary Jane. He took them to Osborn Manor and battled Peter, ending in Harry being arrested and sent for psychiatric care. The Clone Saga Personality Peter is incredibly brave and heroic at the core of his person. He himself has admitted that he will respect anyone no matter what as long as they also respect him. He is incredibly intelligent and enjoys making fun of and jokes at the expense of his enemies. However, Peter also has a dark side, as he is known for his vengeful tendencies and going after people simply to get revenge. He has never actually killed any of the people he went after, though he still let himself go and allowed his anger to motivate him. The two biggest examples of this are when he went after Norman Osborn for the murder of Gwen Stacy and, of course, going after the criminal who shot Uncle Ben. Peter's biggest problem though is that he has a problem with growing up. He has gotten a little better at this, but for quite some time he had trouble with doing things that are associated with adults, such as getting jobs and, ironically, accepting responsibility. His troubles with growing up have sparked many arguments with his friends and family and he is constantly attempting to change it. Romances *Betty Brant: Peter took Brant to homecoming. The two never had a full-on relationship, though Peter found her attractive. Brant went on to date and marry Ned Lee. *Liz Allan: Peter's first official girlfriend. He started off as her tutor and she slowly started developing feelings for Peter. The two dated for a short period of time but Peter broke it off due to his feelings for Gwen and not wanting to string Liz along. *Gwen Stacy: Peter's long-time crush who he began dating in university. Peter was in love with Gwen and did almost everything for her. For some time, Peter was convinced Gwen was the woman he'd marry, though their relationship was tragically cut short by her death. *Kitty Pryde: The first person Peter dated after Gwen's death. He still wasn't fully over her death and this combined with their relationship constantly being put in the spotlight by journalists put a massive strain on them and they eventually broke it off. Peter takes full responsibility for this and isn't fond of most of his actions in the relationship. *Mary Jane Watson: Peter's wife and his longest-lasting relationship. Mary and Peter met each other in high school and they started off as just friends. However, after the death of Gwen Stacy, Peter began looking to MJ for comfort, leading to the two bonding and eventually after a few years they started dating and sometime later got married. *Black Cat: Black Cat dated Spider-Man. She had no interest in Peter's true identity and due to this Peter doesn't consider their relationship an actual romance. *Silk: According to Peter himself, the two are emitting similar pheromones that compel them to mate. For obvious reasons, they both try and fight against this. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': Thanks to being bitten by a radioactive genetically mutated spider, Peter was given many different superhuman abilities that he uses to combat crime. S.H.I.E.L.D. has ranked him as an 8 out of 10 on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Power Scale. **'Wall-Crawling: '''Peter's spider bite granted him adhesive abilities in the tips of his fingers and his feet (he calls them "stick'em powers"). Over the years he has become so good at wall-crawling that his top speeds while crawling match those of an Olympic-level runner. ***'"Mark of Kaine":' Peter has demonstrated the ability to use his clone, Kaine's, trademark move the "Mark of Kaine". The move involves Peter sticking his hands to someone's face and tearing off some of the skin on their face. He almost never uses it for obvious reasons. **'Superhuman Strength:' Peter's strength is only rivaled by other superhumans. Throughout the years he has grown stronger and stronger to the point he was able to pull an entire cruise ship back together. **'Superhuman Speed:' While not the fastest out there, Peter's top running speed allows him to run all the way across a football field within eighteen seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina:' It takes quite a lot for Peter to run out of stamina. The only things that affect his stamina are being in severe pain and not getting enough sleep the night before. **'Superhuman Agility:' Peter is probably the most agile out of all the heroes and villains in the world. He is able to leap around 10-15 feet into the air and has an equilibrium so great he is able to balance on 5-inch long railings without thinking about it. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Peter can dodge bullets fired from some of the fastest guns in the world. Once he was able to stop multiple bullets mid-air with his webbing, though he is unsure of if he could ever do this again. **'Superhuman Durability:' Peter has been thrown through several walls multiple times and gotten up straight afterward with some minor straining and back pains. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Probably connected to his ability to get up from devastating blows, Peter has a very fast-acting healing factor, regenerating bruises within minutes and broken bones in hours. **'Enhanced Immune System:' Peter is able to withstand the effects of drugs and disease very easily. He is able to shake off the effects of truth serum in minutes and hasn't gotten sick since he was 19. **'Spider-Sense:' Probably Peter's most famous ability, Peter's Spider-Sense (sometimes called Spidey-Sense) allows him to detect on-coming dangers. His Spider-Sense is technically a mild form of precognition, allowing him to know something dangerous is going to happen but without letting him know what the danger actually is. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Peter's will power is so great that he is able to easily overpower enemies in literal battles of will. Under certain mind-altering effects from people/things such as symbiotes and psychics, Peter is able to break free when he is told to do anything that would go against his moral code. *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Peter has a confirmed IQ of 250, making him smarter than some of the world's greatest geniuses. Peter is scored in as the 18th smartest person alive and has managed to hack into the firewalls of incredibly protected buildings as well as discovering Parker Particles which are connected to the expansion of the universe. *'Expert Inventor:' Throughout his life, Peter has come up with and invented many items, including the Spider-Tracers, his web-shooters, and so on. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter's many years working for the Daily Bugle have granted him incredible photography skills. *'Master Martial Artist:' Peter is a master of hand-to-hand combat that combines several known martial arts as well as his own made-up skills that complement his superhuman abilities. He has also created his own fighting style known as the Way of the Spider with the help of master of kung-fu, Shang-Chi, as well as being trained by Captain America. Weaknesses *'"The Parker Luck": Named by Peter himself, The Parker Luck is the generally terrible luck that all the Parker family has, with Peter claiming that if something can go wrong for him then it will without a doubt at some point in his life. *'''Spider-Sense Disruption: Peter's Spider-Sense can be temporarily shut down or rendered useless by certain devices or drugs. Characters such as Venom also have a natural immunity to the Spider-Sense and some Spider-Slayer robots have the ability to disable his Spider-Sense. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters': Creations of Peter himself which fire out a fast-drying sticky substance, with one web being strong enough to hold up a man in peak physical condition. Peter is very protective of the formula for his web fluid currently only two other people know how to make it (Ben Reilly and Kaine). The Shooters themselves are able to add new effects on to the webs, such as sending an electrical current through them, tipping the ends of them with acid, curling the webs up and firing them out as balls, etc. *'Spider-Tracers': Tiny spider-shaped objects that fire from Peter's Web-Shooters. They allow him to track the location of anyone it gets stuck to. *'Spider-Signal': An invention of Peter's that he doesn't usually turn on. It is a simple light that shines out a large image of Peter's face. Transportation *'Web-Swinging' *'Spider-Buggy': A failed attempt by Peter to merchandise his likeness. The Spider-Buggy is the only thing that came out of this attempt and it cost Peter hundreds. Notes and Trivia *Peter's first idea on how to make money was to join the Fantastic Four. He managed to defeat all of the four but was rejected for being too young. *At one point during 2012, Peter's identity was on the verge of being exposed and thus he had to avoid being Spider-Man for a bit. This led to him adopting four different personas called Ricochet, Dusk, Prodigy, and Hornet. *While only two clones are listed in his relatives, Peter is infamous for the fact he keeps being cloned. It's gotten to the point that he lost count. Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Mutates Category:Spider Physiology Category:Avengers Members Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Daily Bugle Staff Category:Horizon Labs Staff Category:Parker Technologies Staff Category:New Avengers Members Category:Spider Army Members Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Midtown High School Students Category:Empire State University Students